Don't Leave Home
by NocturneRomanza
Summary: Songfic AoshiXKaoru, desde el punto de vista de Kaoru, R&R one-shot completo


Este es un pequeño songfic que se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción Don't Leave Home de Dido. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Es bastante obvio que RK no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, Aoshi y Kaoru ya estuvieran juntos...

Don't Leave Home

La primera vez que lo vi lo primero que pensé fue en lo frío que se veía, seguido muy de cerca por cuan apuesto era. Desde ese momento, cuando lo miré a los ojos, algo recorrió mi cuerpo, una corriente de energía que nunca antes había sentido, desde ese preciso momento nos convertimos en amigos, en un pacto sin palabras, alejados del mundo, en la soledad de la noche, dos almas errantes vagando.

Like a ghost don't need a key,

Your best friend I've come to be

Please don't think of getting up for me

You don't even need to speak.

Amaneció y el día pasó en un parpadeo, cuando nos dimos cuenta era hora de volver, y es que quien se fija en la hora cuando se esta contigo, cuando es solo a mí a quien le cuentas todo, supe que no tenías mas amigos, pero no los necesitas, yo seré tu amiga. Sabía que te extrañaría si me iba, y tu me extrañarías también, así que nos fuimos juntos, sin importar que todos se sorprendieran al vernos juntos, no te importaron los rostros sorprendidos ni las miradas indiscretas, así que a mi tampoco. Y seguimos en esa burbuja en la que nadie mas tenía lugar, solo nosotros dos.

When I've been here for just one day

You already miss me if I go away

So close the blinds and shut the door

You won't need other friends anymore.

Llegamos a casa juntos, a la que se había convertido en mi segunda casa, por que muchos de los que allí se encontraban eran como mi familia, y ahora tú estabas incluido, dijiste que te irías, y mi corazón se encogió por el dolor.

Ohh, Don't Leave Home,

Ohh Don't Leave Home.

Te ves tan frío, yo seré tu calor, y alejaré el frío de las noches invernales, y cada vez que despiertes de una pesadilla alejaré el miedo, me quedaré contigo hasta que vuelvas a dormir, alejaré la soledad que parece envolverte, y que también me envolvía a mí, antes de conocerte. Dijiste que te irías por que había peligro, pero no temas, yo estaré contigo, yo te protegeré.

If you're cold I'll keep you warm

If you're alone just hold on

Cause I will be your safety

No te vayas, no me dejes, si lo haces, entonces me iré contigo, por que no dejaré que estés solo y que tengas frío de nuevo, no te vayas.

Ohh don't leave home.

Cuando te conocí parecías tan fuerte, y tan lejano, pero al acercarme y mirarte a los ojos vi a tu verdadero yo, todo lo que necesito es tu corazón, y es que he aprendido a amarte, tal como sé que tu me amas a mí.

I arrived when you were weak

I'll make you weaker like a child

Now all your love you give to me

When your hearth is all I'll need.

Si te vas me iré contigo. Por que ya no puedo estar sin ti, ni tu sin mí. Es increíble lo que unos cuantos días contigo han logrado en mí, todos lo han notado, pero nadie sabe que eres tú el que causa eso en mí, es por eso que te digo que no te vayas, no dejes tu hogar.

Ohh, Don't Leave Home,

Ohh Don't Leave Home.

Recuerdo la ocasión en que te conté acerca de mis pesadillas, tu me abrazaste y me dijiste que no había nada que temer, que tu estabas conmigo, antes de conocerte nunca nadie había podido alejarme de las sombras y hacerme despertar, y tu con tu sola presencia lo lograste.

If you're cold I'll keep you warm

If you are alone just hold on

Cause I will be your safety

Ohh don't leave home.

Dijiste que me amabas, y yo te respondí que me pasaba lo mismo. La sonrisa que apareció en tu rostro es la mas hermosa que haya visto jamás, siendo tus sonrisas tan escasas, y entonces me diste mi primer beso, bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna. Creí que explotaría de amor por ti, y mis ojos te lo dijeron.

Te amo, Aoshi...

Oh how quiet

Quiet the world can be

When is just you and little me

Everything is clear and everything is new

So you won't be leaving will you?

If you're cold I'll keep you warm

If you are alone just hold on

Cause I will be you're safety

Ohh don't leave home.

Cause I will be your safety,

I will be your safety,

I will be your safety,

Ohh Don't leave home.

Espero que les haya gustado, es lo que obtienes después de leer todos los fics de Aoshi y Kaoru que puedes y te quedas sin nada que hacer.

Anna Halley hugs & kisses!


End file.
